


Haunting Memory

by MeggieJolly



Series: The 100 Prompt Drabbles [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Date, NYC, Octavia POV, Oneshot, drive by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieJolly/pseuds/MeggieJolly
Summary: A short oneshot about Lincoln's ad Octavia's first date. Inspired by the background story of one of my RP characters on Tumblr.





	Haunting Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Georgia Pike, a character from the Tumblr RP 'A Secret Summer'. But since her face cast is Marie Avgeropoulos and I felt like this would work for Linctavia too, I changed a few things around (mostly the names) and posted it on here. I'm sorry if it feels a little ooc.

It had been their first actual date. After they had danced around whatever was between them for weeks, he had finally asked her out. It wasn't the first time they did something with just the two of them, Lincoln had taken her to the dojo he trained in once or twice and Octavia had dragged him along on one of her discovery/adventure tours through the city. But those had been spontaneous or one of their other friends had canceled last minute. This date was just the two of them. Octavia got the chance to be nervous about what to wear and Lincoln picked her up from her home. He even got the cliche stern look from Bellamy. Which was a little understandable since he was pretty big, older than her and had more than one tattoo. He took her to his favourite little restaurant and she took him to her favourite little movie theatre that almost exclusively showed foreign films.  After the movie they slowly walked to the corner where Hilaire, a mutual friend, was supposed to pick them up. She shivered when he put his arm around her and it wasn't from the cold January air, but from the tingle of them being close. She smiled up at him and stopped when he leaned down to kiss her. It wasn't their actual first kiss, about a week ago they had ended up kind of making out at a party. But they had both been tipsy and this kiss felt much more like a first kiss then the ones before. Once they parted and continued their way to the corner, neither of them could stop smiling happily. Her smile only widened when she saw two vibrantly blue butterfly in the window of a flower shop, even though she wondered how he had ended up there.

Octavia’s happiness didn’t fade even once they stood at the corner and her jacket couldn’t quite keep out the cold anymore. “Where is she?”, she complained more to herself then to Lincoln and got out her phone to text Hilarie. Lincoln just gave her one of his amazing, calm smiles and wrapped his arms around her, warming her up. “So she’s a couple of minutes late, doesn’t matter.”   
Octavia cuddled into his arms, enjoying the smell of his leather jacket, mixed with his own sent. It almost chased away the irritation about Hilarie being late.  
But it got later and later and there was still no sign of Hilarie. It was starting to make Octavia nervous. Hilarie usually wasn’t late, or at least not this late. And it was getting really late, pretty cold and this was far from being the nicest neighbourhood. She checked her phone again, still nothing.   
“I’m gonna try calling her again.” she staid and stepped out of Lincolns’s arms to call. 

But then, just as the phone went to voicemail again and she was about to leave an angry message, she heard a loud noise and looked up to see a dark car with tinted windows drive by. Another loud noise, she didn’t even realise those were gunshots until later, and Lincoln let out an odd, pained whimper and collapsed.   
Octavia dropped her phone and somehow made it over to him. Everything was a blur. She didn’t even realise until much later, that another bullet had hit her purse without her noticing. By the time she reached Lincoln, saw the blood and finally understood that they had been shot at, the car was gone. 

Later she wouldn't be able to describe any of the things that happened next. She was on the floor, crying, calling Lincoln’s name and holding him. Her memory mostly consisted of the sticky feeling of his blood on her fingers, it’s vibrant red color and him whispering her name.   
But the most prominent thing, the thing she would never forget again was the moment when his deep, dark, kind eyes went dim. She saw the exact moment the life left his eyes. She also remembered his last breath and the way he went limp in her arms, but his eyes would haunt her for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> The RP this was original written for, is a original pretty little liars/scream based town/secrets roleplay. If you are interested to check it out or join, here is a link: http://asecretsummer-rpg.tumblr.com There are a lot of characters open and it's a great group. The original version of this story can be found her: https://georgiapike.tumblr.com/post/164071170069/haunting-memory-closed


End file.
